Happy Birthday Jim
by sarabrass
Summary: The title says it all!


Happy Birthday to Jim, Happy Birthday to Jim…

I've been planning this for months. It's going to be perrrrrrrrrrfect. In many, many ways. The presents are wrapped. The food ordered. The dress picked out. The surprise waiting.

He's at work right now so I have the house to myself. Preparation is the key to ultimate success.. The food arrives at seven. The door bell is ringing? Oh No!

Greg stands there. This had better be good cause I swear if anything fouls this up after the year we've had someone will have to pay dearly for it. How many things can go wrong in one town in the matter of twelve months? How much pain do we have to see? Have to deal with? When did we last have a case that ended well? He sees the confusion on my face and then I remember I asked him to come round. He's lending me some of his tamer CD's. He said he had the perfect compilation for the plan I had (not that I told him the plan). I hope I haven't made a mistake cause I haven't the time to listen to it. If he messes this up he will never be found. Ever!

I take the CD off him and get rid of him quickly. I'll just check a couple of tracks. Perfect. My god when did Greg grow up? I could kiss him right now.

An hour till Jim gets home. Just enough time to have a soak and get ready. Poor man. If I didn't know him well enough I would say he was due a heart attack!

That's him at the door. I smooth down my dress and check my hair in the mirror. Gorgeous. He is always telling me he loves my hair "half up and half down". Luckily I know what he means. The dress is perfect too. Shear. Very. And definitely does not leave much to the imagination. I can hear him putting his keys in the bowl and hanging up his jacket. I turn the music on. I hear him chuckle.

"I may not be able to see you but I can imagine you right now."

"Really Captain Brass? And how is it that you imagine me?"

"You can never surprise me you know. I am a detective after all. You might as well show yourself now."

"Not a chance. If you are the great detective then answer the question."

"No my dear. Detectives ask questions not answer them!"

"Mmmm. Ok. I'll play along. It is YOUR birthday after all. You can have five questions that I may or may not answer truthfully. One of the answers will be a downright lie. It is up to your great skills of deduction to work out which is which. But before we start you have to know two things. One you are on a deadline, dinner arrives at seven. And two… you need to get out of at least your jacket, tie and shoes!"

I hear another chuckle and shoes being put in the closet. I hope he has taken the rest off as well or he is going to get rather hot.

"Go into the kitchen and get yourself a drink. Luckily I was prepared and have my own here." I pour myself another glass of Rose. Why not?

"OK. I am ready. Question one. Where is the food coming from?"

Not the question I was expecting. Extremely tame in fact. Boring. Not that I have to tell the truth. "Catherine volunteered to make it. Even convinced her to play waitress in a little black and white get-up."

Jim falls onto the sofa in a fit of laughter. He thinks he's so good. "Jim, you are going to have to come up with better questions than that if you expect me to ever come downstairs!"

I can tell he's thinking now. He thinks its all plain sailing from here on in. I hear him fiddling with his drink and throwing his feet on the coffee table. I hate it when he does that but I can't complain. It is his birthday! He is so dead tomorrow!

"Question two. Which body cream did you use after your bath?" Yep, he's thinking the right way now. I have three creams I use. One for work that is almost fragrant free; one I wear as everyday when we have time off, lavender; and one I only wear for him, a cocoa butter and honey that sends him wild with expectation.

"Your favourite"

I almost hear the smile. And the leer. If he wasn't turned on by the idea of Cath playing waitress he certainly is now. I can tell he's almost gulped that beer down way too fast and is in desperate need of another. He goes back into the kitchen. He is taking his time. Must be contemplating his next question. I love it when he gets all frustrated. Wonder how many questions before he relents and runs up the stairs two at a time?

"Question three. How much did you spend on yourself and where?"

Normally most women would storm down and smack him about a bit. But I giggle. I see his point. Let's face it, my new outfit wouldn't fit him even if the whole point of getting it is for his appreciation and for him to rip it off me, it is partly for me. I look in the mirror again and nod in approval of my choice. He won't be able to keep his hands off me. And as for what's underneath…

"Six fifty. Victoria Secret. And you won't care about the price when you see it. All of it!"

"Question four". Ok he wasn't impressed on the price thought. Or is he trying to avoid the VS ideas? "Question four, can you just come down here now before I have a heart attack?" Busted. Three questions. The last does not count. Definitely the VS issue! Now he is in for it. Fun that is.

I walk downstairs with my glass in one hand and bottle in the other. He is standing at the bottom waiting to receive. "Happy Birthday Darling" I say in between kisses. He takes what is in my hands and puts them on the table. I knew he would love this dress. His hands go straight for my waist and then ass. His lips straight to my neck. I love it when he nibbles like that. He trails kisses down my collarbone. His hands are looking for the zip and I think I am going to have to slow this down or dinner will be spoilt.

"Mr Captain, Mr Detective? Which was the lie?" Hmmm, second thoughts forget the game that feels so good. He lifts my leg so he can grab onto some of the silk enveloping me. He gathers it up into his fingertips and finally I can feel them on my thigh. He continues pulling my leg round his waist. I can feel him through my own heat. Part of me wished I hadn't spent so much in Victoria Secret or there would not be the barriers there are now. He finally finds the zip and reveals the rest of his hard earned cash. Well you didn't expect me to pay for it did you? Who's birthday is it?

"The first one of course. There is no way you would have involved Cath or anyone else in the lab for that matter." If only he knew. He picks me up and we start to move towards the sofa. It wouldn't be the first time this piece of furniture saw this kind of action. AHHHHHH. Doorbell. Must be the food. I'll send Jim.

His face is priceless. And so is Cath's. There she is. Outfit and all. Jim grabs the food, tells her she's no longer needed and virtually slams the door in her face. Something tells me I should put my dress back on but I feel so comfy in what I am now wearing. He stares at me. One moment I think he's angry and I am dead but then he looks at the rest of me and I think he's going to drop the food on the floor. Don't get me wrong. He can eat me first but at some point we will need the food! I move slowly. The lilac teddy almost pasted to my skin with sweat, take the food off him and into the kitchen. He follows.

I've just put the food down and he's behind me. "You are beautiful" he manages to say between kisses. I turn around and give myself to him.

"No birthday presents then babes? I could have saved all my money and just waited for you in the bedroom!"

"That was yesterday. And presents can wait." He takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom singing "Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me."

And so it was!


End file.
